grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crina
Crina is a member of the The Romanian Pack. She is the mate to Adam of The Fae. History Very little is known about her history. She is 27 years old and grew up in the Romanian Pack. She was former best friends with Marianna, who later became a traitor to the pack. She became mates with Adam in Beyond the Veil. Just One Drop (Grey Wolves Series #3) Crina makes her first appearance in a pack meeting, where she intterupts her Alpha, Vasile Lupei. She and Marianna hook on to the core group consisting of Jacquelyn Lupei, Jennifer Adams, and Sally Morgan. All of them attend The Gathering, where they search for their true mates. She dances on the first night with the girls, and later that night she and Marianna go to Jen's room, complain that they're bored and can't sleep. The Three girls go to the gym where to create a dance to a insulting cheer. Many of the unmated males film them while they watch through the windows on the doors to the gym. When Decebel Anghelescu busts them, Crina and Marianna are escorted to their rooms by Costin Miklos while Decebel stays to have a conversation with Jen. They are assigned to the same group as Jen, Jacque, Fane Lupei, and Decebel to participate in activities. They are witnesses to Jen getting groped by an unmated males and Decebel knocking said male unconscious in a fury. Crina attends the Romanian Pack meeting, where Vasile demands a detailed explanation of events. She leaves, allowing Decebel and Jen to be alone. Later, she and Marianna head to Jen's room to check on Jen to see if she is alright, where they bump into Jacque, Fane, Costin, and Sally. On their way to the room where the pack met, Crina makes a bet with Jacque: Jacque bets her five bucks saying Decebel and Jen are kissing, and Crina bets her ten that they are past kissing. When they walk in on Jen and Decebel, Crina and Jacque debate who won the bet. She is present when Jen flashes Decebel to distract him later on, and when Decebel gets knocked out and locked up Crina is there to comfort Jen. Crina willing agrees to help Jen with her revenge, and goes to play strip poker with a group of unmated males with Jen and Marianna while Costin, Jacque, and Sally burn all articles of clothing of fabric that could possibly be used as clothing. Once again, Decebel busts them, and Crina and Marianna are once again escorted to their room by Costin. Appearance She is described as exotic looking, with dark pixie cut hair, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. She has a petite form. Personality She is shown to be fun-loving and sarcastic. She is shown to be very skilled at fighting in both human and wolf form, and can hold her own in combat. In Beyond the Veil it is revealed she has a beautiful singing voice. In Into the Fae, Perizada states that while she used to be snarky, her mating to Adam had softened her. Category:Characters Category:Full Canis Lupis Category:Females Category:Mated Category:Romanian Category:Dominants